Alas Rotas
by Kida Luna
Summary: “¿Qué está mal?”, es la pregunta a la que Lutecia se niega a responder. Dispuesta a cumplir todas y cada una de las promesas que le ha hecho a Vivio Takamachi, aún si el corazón se le va en ello... VivioLutecia. Situado a 4 años de “El 1er día de clases".


_**Sinopsis: **__"¿Qué está mal?", es la pregunta a la que Lutecia se niega a responder. Dispuesta a cumplir todas y cada una de las promesas que le ha hecho a Vivio Takamachi, aún si el corazón se le va en ello... VivioLutecia. Situado 4 años después de "El primer día de clases"._

_Alas Rotas_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

_Canción "Broken Wings", tomada de Flyleaf_

-"Hey, Lu… ¿qué pasa?"

-"Nada."

-"¿Nada? –frunció el ceño, molesta-. Lu, mírame. ¡Mírame!"

Los ojos rojos la observaron con melancolía, demasiado obvia y sin ningún intento de ocultarla. Pasaron cinco segundos antes de que la mirada borgoña regresara de nuevo a la ventana de su salón.

El rostro apoyado flojamente sobre su palma izquierda, su codo encima de la paleta del pupitre.

Una expresión triste.

_Unos ojos tristes…_

-"¡Lu!"

El grito que demandaba su atención fue ignorado de nuevo, no provocando más que un suspiro cansado de parte de la nombrada. No quería escucharla. Ahora quería estar sola.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Y Vivio lo sabía.

-"Me duele verte así, ¿sabes?" –sonrió tristemente.

_Thank you for being such a friend to me – Gracias por ser una amiga para mí_

_Oh, I pray a friend for life – Oh, supliqué tanto por una amiga así..._

Lutecia Alpine no se molestó siquiera en voltearse a verla, debía de tragarse todos los pensamientos que en esos momentos asaltaban su mente.

_¿No es preciosa?_

Sí, sí lo era. Pero no, por supuesto que no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

No podía admitirlo.

_NO quería admiti__rlo._

-"Estoy bien, Vivio, en serio –le dedicó una tranquila sonrisa-. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí."

La rubia tan sólo asintió, lentamente y no creyéndose aquel cuento inventado para nada. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado lo mismo? Dio la vuelta para acomodarse sobre su pupitre y abrió su libreta desganada.

Jugó un rato con su lápiz. Observando.

Siempre observando de reojo a su amiga, quien no apartaba la mirada de la ventana y del cielo vasto y azul. Los ojos bicolores se entrecerraron un poco.

Después, la cabeza fue sacudida.

Vivio se rió en un tono muy bajito de sí misma, porque en realidad, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le daba celos ver a la otra prestarle más atención al estúpido paisaje que en vez de a ella.

Acercó la punta de su lápiz a la hoja de papel y empezó a garabatear sin sentido, dibujando trazos tenues y suaves.

Contuvo un suspiro y cuando finalmente apartó el grafito de su libreta, repasó con los dedos el nombre en cursiva que había escrito. Aquel que era culpable de la presión que ahora sentía en su pecho.

_L u t e c i a …_

El sonido de la silla chirriar para deslizarse hacia atrás llamó su atención, ¿a dónde iba? Los ojos bicolores siguieron su camino, desde los pasos que fueron hacia el escritorio del profesor hasta llegar y desaparecer tras la puerta del aula.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle que sí pasaba algo?

_And have I ever told you – Y alguna vez te he dicho_

_How much you mean to me? – ¿Lo mucho que significas para mí?..._

-"Tonta."

Le dijo, a pesar de que sabía que ella misma era una cobarde.

" – " – "

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos largos y púrpuras. Se sentó en el suelo y se quedó ahí, apoyada de espaldas contra el barandal de la azotea de la escuela; cerró los ojos y disfrutó el fresco del viento.

Sonrió.

Sonrió cuando a su mente vino la imagen de cierta niña rubia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde la primera vez que se vieron en el pasillo de aquella escuela?

¿4 años?

Si bien era cierto que era mayor que Vivio por 3 años –puesto que ella ya tenía los doce cumplidos-, aún no entendía muy bien cómo es que habían terminado en el mismo grado y en el mismo salón.

Probablemente había sido un arreglo de parte de la TSAB.

Fuese lo que fuese, Lutecia estaba muy contenta de haberla conocido. No diferían mucho en la altura, si acaso unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia, siendo la rubia la más baja.

Siempre había sido así.

Las manos juntas, las risas compartidas, las lágrimas consoladas y los abrazos cálidos y reconfortantes. Eran inseparables. Una de actitud alegre y entusiasta, la otra callada y tímida.

-"¿Sabes que está mal saltarse las clases?" –preguntó, sonriendo, una palma suya sujetando la puerta abierta de la azotea.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? Vivio, deberías…"

-"Nu huh –negó rápidamente, dejando la puertecilla cerrarse mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado-, no es divertido si no estás conmigo, Lu."

-"Pero…"

-"¿Puedo quedarme?"

_Oh, you mean so much to me – Oh, significas mucho para mí..._

Los ojitos bicolores la miraron fijamente y ella no pudo decirle que no. Suspiró vencida, realmente tenía que dejar esa manía de dejarse controlar por la pequeña Takamachi.

Y sin embargo… esa mirada era su perdición. Le fascinaba.

_La amaba._

_¡No!_ Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, provocando que sus mechones largos revolotearan juguetones y quedaran a pocos centímetros de su rostro, obstruyendo su vista.

-"Lu –rió divertida-, ¿qué intentas hacer?"

-"Vi, yo…"

Se detuvo.

Una mano acarició suavemente sus mejillas, apartando los cabellos con cuidado, como si fuesen la cosa más frágil del mundo. La calidez de sus dedos hizo que las pupilas borgoñas se cerrasen.

Disfrutando el momento.

_La sensación._

-"Vi –atrapó su mano entre las suyas, sintiéndose mal en su interior por alejar ese encantador toque-, deja de reírte de mí –fingió voz molesta-, ¡no es gracioso!"

La nombrada solamente sacó la lengua.

-"Eres un caso perdido" –sonrió la invocadora.

-"¿Y qué? Así me quieres, ¿no?"

La pregunta fue hecha con tono divertido mientras la rubia desviaba la mirada y sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente. Lutecia Alpine pasó una mano por sus ojos, llegando a la conclusión de que estaba comenzando a imaginarse cosas…

-"¿Qué está mal, entonces?"

_I'm thinking all the time – Estoy pensando todo el tiempo_

_How to tell you what I feel – La forma de poder decirte cómo me siento..._

-"¿Perdón?"

-"¿Qué está mal –susurró más bajo todavía, descendiendo la mirada-, Lu? Pareciera que a veces no quieres ni verme."

Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras se decía a sí misma que debía de mantener la fuerza en su voz. No podía ser débil. No porque, cuando se trataba de ambas, a ella le correspondía ser el confort que Lutecia tanto necesitaba.

El mismo que le había dado desde el primer día en que se volvieron a ver, tal y como lo que eran, dos niñas.

Dos simples niñas, compartiendo su primer día de clases.

Sonrió con amargura y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Estaba creciendo. Lu, como ella solía llamarla, crecía también, a más velocidad que la suya debido a la diferencia de edades.

Y con cada día, la pequeña, callada y tímida invocadora se volvía más hermosa.

"_Me pregunto qué diría si supiese las tonterías que estoy pensando ahora…"_

Qué cruel que era su suerte. La tenía todos los días a su lado, cerca, podía abrazarla cuanto quisiera y Lutecia jamás la apartaría.

"_Porque para ella, yo soy sólo su amiga."_

-"¿Vivio? Vivio –sujetó su hombro con una de sus manos, haciendo un poco de presión para hacerse notar-, me estás asustando, por favor no te pongas así."

-"¿Qué está mal?" –repitió, enfocando sus pupilas roja y verde en su compañera.

-"¿Qué? No entiendo…"

-"¿Yo?"

-"¡No! Dios, ¡no! ¡Vivio! –exclamó de inmediato-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera eso? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, jamás podrías tenerla."

-"Pero sigues sin responderme…"

-"Yo… ¡es que yo…! Vi… –su mirada viajó hasta el suelo de concreto mientras retiraba su mano-… no me hagas hacer esto" –suplicó.

-"Nyahaha, perdón –rió de repente-, estoy comenzando a decir cosas sin sentido, ¿verdad? Cielos, mira la hora, será mejor que regrese, ¿no crees? No me hagas caso, yo sólo…"

-"¡Vivio!"

_Contemplating phrases – Estoy contemplando las palabras_

_I'm gazing on eternity – Perdiéndome la eternidad en ello…_

"_Suéltame… por favor, suéltame…"_

Permaneció allí, de pie y a espaldas suya. Las pupilas bicolores oscilando como si fuesen agua contenida en un vaso de cristal que no paraba de ser agitado.

Tuvo el impulso de apretar la mano que la sostenía. Acariciar esos dedos... devolver el gesto…

_Pero quería más. _Siempre más de lo que se podía obtener.

-"Me tengo que ir –murmuró en su misma posición, sin encararla-. Déjame regresar a clases, Lu."

Los orbes rojizos fueron entrecerrados y la vista fue apartada. Soltó su mano.

Y la dejó irse.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta que la puerta de la azotea se cerrase, Vivio Takamachi no viró el rostro para verla. Ni una sola vez.

Lutecia sonrió con tristeza y levantó la vista al cielo.

"_Acabo de lastimarla… otra vez."_

Y con los ojos arriba, contemplando cómo el azul se llenaba de puntitos grisáceos, dejó que una lágrima cayera al suelo.

Sólo una.

De la cual no supo su existencia.

" – " – "

"_- No lo sé, me da miedo._

_- Nyahaha, ¡no debes temer! Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama son muy buenas personas, estoy segura que les encantará tenerte en casa._

_- Um… sí…_

_- ¿Lu? –acunó su rostro entre sus manos-. Eres mi mejor amiga –sonrió-, no dejaré que nada malo te pase._

_- Yo debería decirte esas cosas a ti… soy la más grande –una sonrisa apenada._

_- ¡Vivio! ¡Cariño, es hora de ir a casa! Fate-chan debe volver al trabajo._

_- ¡Ya voy, Nanoha-mama! –volteó a ver de nuevo, alegre, a la niña de 8 años frente a sí-. ¿Lista? Quiero compartir mi familia contigo, Lu, porque eres muy importante para mí."_

-"Siempre lo has sido."

Suspiró y se recostó sobre la paleta de su pupitre, colocando su cabeza encima de sus brazos. En su mente, se rió de sí misma por ser tan tonta.

Por seguir siendo la misma niña tonta y soñadora que siempre había sido.

Aún cuando estuviese consciente de que estaba enamorada de su amiga, y aún si esta misma demostraba signos de –lo que Vivio quería creer no era producto de su imaginación- corresponderle de alguna manera, sabía que no los manifestaría.

Así era Lutecia.

Podía compartir toda su vida sin dudarlo siquiera a la menor de la familia Takamachi, pero sólo y absolutamente sólo cuando estaba segura de que no dañaría a la más pequeña.

Lo cual, hacía muy difícil para la rubia la tarea de saber si tendría alguna oportunidad con su amiga.

Porque todo intento, por parte de Lutecia, _sería rápidamente repelido._

_I am floating in serenity – Estoy divagando tranquilamente..._

Y esa actitud, esa manera de poner una mente fría ante el actuar y el pensar, era lo que más le enfadaba de la mayor.

¡Lutecia siempre tenía que meditar tanto las cosas!

Un bufido escapó de sus labios. Era inevitable. Vivio prefería hacer todo al modo impulsivo, arrojarse a hacer lo que quería y una vez hecho, empezar a pensar en las acciones llevadas a cabo.

Lo cual, bien le había valido, aparte de un puñado de consecuencias, los regaños gentiles –pero no por ello, menos estrictos- de parte de la invocadora.

¿Y qué iba a hacer, entonces? ¡Ella era una Takamachi! Los Takamachi no reflexionaban sus movimientos, ¡eso no servía!

Tal vez para Fate-mama funcionaba perfecto, porque seguía siendo por una parte una Harlaown.

Sin embargo, la palabra Takamachi significaba que solamente preferían ir directo al punto, sin perder el tiempo divagando en cosas en las cuales podían divagar después.

-"Dios –rió tontamente-, comienzo a entender por qué Nanoha-mama saca de sus casillas fácilmente a Fate-mama."

" – " – "

_**¡CRASH!**_

El sonido tétrico de un poderoso trueno y el parpadeo fugaz de un relámpago a través de las persianas abiertas del salón la despertó del sueño en el que se había sumergido.

Restregó sus ojos con una de sus manos mientras el repicar fuerte de las gotas de lluvia llamaba su atención. Pasó su vista por todo el salón, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que era la única allí.

Ya todos se habían retirado.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las 3 de la tarde.

-"Me quedé dormida."

Deslizó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó, empezando a guardar sus cosas. Observó de reojo el lugar a su lado, vacío también, y un dejo de tristeza se reflejó rápidamente en sus ojos.

_Lutecia también se había marchado._

-"Ni siquiera me dijo nada –mordió sus labios, dolida-, ¿por qué no pudiste despertarme?"

_And I am so lost for words – Y de verás que no encuentro las palabras…_

El cierre de su mochila al cerrarse zumbó en el aula y finalmente abandonó el lugar. Caminó hasta la entrada del colegio, quedándose quieta unos minutos, debatiéndose entre salir y empaparse, o esperar a que el agua se calmara.

Viendo que lo último no sucedería, renunció a su temporal refugio de la lluvia. De todos modos, ¿qué más daba si se mojaba un poco? Seguramente a Lutecia no le importaría.

¿Por qué lo haría si ni estaba allí con ella?

-"Vivio, eres un caso perdido" –se dijo a sí misma, encogiéndose y apretando el chaleco de su uniforme, intentando abrigarse inútilmente.

"_- ¡Mou! ¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, está bien! Yo puedo cuidarme sola._

_- Vivio, no me parece prudente que te regreses tu sola a casa. Aún eres una niña, apenas tienes 7 años._

_- Fate-mama –chilló, suplicando ayuda-, ¿por favor?_

_- Cariño, si Nanoha-mama dice no, es no. Lo siento, pero ella tiene la razón._

_- Pero no voy a estar sola –replicó, inflando los cachetes._

_- ¿Entonces con quién estarás? –Nanoha alzó la ceja, desconfiada de dejar a su única hija a merced de que algo malo pudiese pasarle._

_- Estaré con Lu –su expresión molesta cambió a una radiante sonrisa-, ella cuidará de mí._

_- ¿Siempre? –esta vez, fue el turno de Fate para levantar el ceño, divertida-. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? –cerró el libro que había estado leyendo en su sofá y se reclinó hacia delante._

_- ¡Uhm, uhm! ¿Verdad que sí, Lu?_

_- Claro –habló por fin, con timidez-, yo… um –bajó la vista ante las atentas miradas de Fate y Nanoha-, cuidaré de Vivio. Lo prometo._

_- Nyahaha, en ese caso –se agachó enfrente de ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro-, te encargamos mucho a nuestra pequeña, Lutecia, ¿no nos defraudes, sí?_

_- Gracias._

_- A ti –le sonrió, abandonando su posición en el sofá para pararse al lado de su esposa-, sé que cumplirás tu palabra, y si algo se te llega a escapar de las manos, prometo no dejar que el Demonio Blanco suelte su ira sobre ti._

_- ¡Fate-chan! ¡Regresa aquí, cobarde!"_

Culpable.

Así era como se sentía. Su corazón estaba traicionando la confianza que la familia Takamachi había puesto en ella; qué desconsiderado de su parte. Aprovecharse del cariño y amistad que otros le brindaban tan gentilmente.

Sin esperar nada a cambio.

_And I am so overwhelmed – Y estoy tan asustada..._

Debía proteger a Vivio. No colmarla con sentimientos desorientados que podrían herir la relación que llevaban. Después de todo, ella era la mayor.

Tenía que ser la responsable. Aún si le costaba un corazón roto, tenía que serlo.

-"¿Vivio?"

La aludida alzó la mirada, el flequillo totalmente empapado pegándose a su rostro. Las facciones enmarcando una tristeza profunda mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba del frío.

Los ojos borgoña de Lutecia la contemplaron con espanto, separándose de inmediato del árbol en el que había estado apoyándose para poder cubrirla con su paraguas.

-"Por Dios, Vi, ¡te estás congelando! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! –la regañó, deshaciéndose de su abrigo gris para colocárselo encima-. Eso es, ¿te sientes mejor?"

-"Uhm…"

La respuesta desalentadora mermó los ánimos de la más alta, odiaba ver a su amiga así. Vivio era una niña que retrataba perfectamente la dulzura y alegría, y esta faceta gris no le agradaba para nada a Alpine.

-"¿Qué sucede?" –la miró fijamente, una mano sosteniendo el mango de la sombrilla y la otra su mochila.

-"¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme, Lu? Siempre vas por mí, y hoy tú…"

El leve murmullo murió ahí, a sabiendas de que si continuaba, su voz corría el riesgo de quebrarse.

-"Sí fui a buscarte, pero estabas durmiendo –explicó, suavizando su mirada y colgando su mochila al hombro, para poder tomar su mano-. Tan sólo vine afuera a descansar un rato, no quería molestarte, ¿de verdad pensaste que iba a irme sin ti?"

La otra negó silenciosamente.

-"Te hice una promesa, Vi –le dio un apretón a su muñeca, haciendo que las pupilas roja y verde la viesen-. Y yo no soy el tipo de persona que las rompe, ¿comprendes?" –juntó su frente con la suya.

-"¿Lu?"

-"Dime."

-"Te quiero" –se abrazó a ella.

_Please, don't go just yet – Por favor, no te vayas todavía_

_Can you stay a moment, please? – ¿Puedes quedarte un momento, por favor?..._

-"Yo también te quiero –acarició sus cabellos, sintiendo cierta melancolía flotar en el aire-. Andando, tenemos que llevarte a casa o te enfermarás."

-"Uhm."

-"¡Vivio! –exclamó divertida-. Si continuas abrazándome así, terminarás por mojarme también, niña tonta."

-"Nyahaha, eso sería estupendo. Podríamos faltar a clases" –sonrió traviesa.

-"¡Vivio Takamachi, sobre mi cadáver! Ahora libérame, tú, pequeño monstruito come-abrazos."

-"¡Mou! ¡No me digas así!"

-"Jajaja, anda, Vi, es en serio –la separó suavemente y acomodó el paraguas de modo que salvaguardara a ambas de la lluvia-. No quiero que Nanoha-san se enoje conmigo si pescas un resfriado."

-"No pescaré uno, y aún si eso pasase –se colgó de su brazo-, yo te ayudaré a enfrentarla, nyahaha."

-"Claro, ¡para ti es fácil reírte!"

Lutecia sonrió. A pesar de la situación, del frío que calaba sus huesos y del viento que las azotaba, las risas de la rubia eran capaces de borrar todas esas cosas y dejar en su lugar una sensación acogedora.

Pronto, sintió un peso sobre su hombro.

-"No te preocupes –susurró-, yo voy a estar contigo, Lu. Yo estaré contigo, sin importar lo que pase."

La invocadora no dijo nada. El sonido de sus pisadas aplastando el agua y el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en la sombrilla, junto con la acompasada respiración de Vivio, apoyada en ella, era lo único que rompía el silencio.

Caminaron juntas, disfrutando la compañía y aspirando el aroma de la otra, en secreto.

La pelimorada admiró el rostro de la rubia, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, probablemente cansada todavía. Reconoció –porque esta vez, por más que quiso negárselo no pudo- que era el ángel más bonito, mojado y tembloroso que alguna vez había visto en su vida.

Pasó sus dedos sobre su frente, acomodando algunos mechones rubios detrás de su oreja y provocando un pequeño gemido de satisfacción por parte de Vivio.

Mas como ella continuaba dormitando, Lutecia Alpine se dio la libertad de no romper ese precioso momento. Podría arrepentirse después.

Gritarse después. Reñirse después. Decir que eso no es lo que hace una persona adulta y consciente a cuyo cuidado está un niño.

_We can dance together – Pod__ríamos bailar juntas_

_We can dance forever – Podríamos bailar por siempre..._

Claro que, la chica de los ojos rojos, no era apenas ni más ni menos que una simple adolescente. Con complejos, quizá, bastante maduros para su edad. Y ésta, era probablemente la razón por la cual detestaba ser tan cuidadosa con lo que hacía.

Su mente estratega y veloz, era la punzada que terminaba por rematar su corazón.

-"Espero que puedas perdonarme, Vi."

El agarre en su brazo se hizo un poco más intenso, por lo que su mirada rojiza rápidamente buscó el rostro de la más pequeña, aliviándose al saber que ésta todavía seguía durmiendo.

Lutecia suspiró, guiándola siempre en el camino y protegiéndola de la lluvia y del frío, aún cuando ella misma se mantenía luchando por no morir de tanta brisa helada que recibía.

Su madre iba a regañarla en cuanto llegase a casa, eso era seguro.

Pero al menos, habría valido la pena el sacrificio.

-"¿Lu? –llamó una voz adormilada-. ¿Falta mucho?"

-"Mhmp –negó suavemente-, ya estamos cerca, tranquila."

Vivio movió un poco el brazo que tenía enganchado con el de su amiga para poder sujetar su mano, y cuando lo hizo, un chillido escapó de su boca.

-"¡Estás fría!"

Lutecia rió apenada, desviando la vista al suelo.

-"Uhm, supongo que sí."

-"¡Lu! –y esta vez, ella pasaba a ser la regañada-. ¡Por qué no me dijiste nada! ¡Pude devolverte tu abrigo!"

-"¡No, Vivio! ¡No! –la detuvo, al ver que estaba a punto de regresarle la prenda-. Quédatela, en serio, yo estoy bien. Tú la necesitas más."

-"Deja de tratarme como una niña –frunció el ceño-, no tienes que cuidarme tanto, ¿sabes?"

-"Lo sé –acomodó el suéter que traía la rubia-. Ahora deja de ser tan testaruda y no hagas tanto escándalo. Eso no es propio de una dama."

-"¡Mou, Lutecia! ¡No te burles de mí!"

-"¿Yo? –rió bajito-. Anda, Nanoha-san y Fate-san deben de estar muy preocupadas por ti, ya está empezando a oscurecer."

-"Sólo estás cambiando el tema…"

-"Uhm, qué perceptiva" –asintió sin esconder su sonrisa.

-"¡Mhmp!"

-"Hey, no me saqué la lengua, señorita" –fingió molestia.

_Under your stars tonight – Esta noche, bajo tus estrellas_

_We'll live and breathe this dream – Viviremos y respiraremos este sueño..._

Las miradas serias y los ceños fruncidos pasaron al olvido en el siguiente instante en que rompieron en risas infantiles. Era uno de esos momentos que jamás olvidarían.

De esos que deseabas que durasen toda la eternidad.

-"Camina."

-"Um, ¿no podrías cargarme?"

-"¡Vivio! ¡No seas una aprovechada!"

-"Nyahaha, tenía que intentarlo" –volvió a sacar la lengua.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Un rayo purpúreo se izó en el cielo mientras la pequeña Takamachi se acurrucaba contra Lutecia, ya fuese por el frío o por el miedo que las tormentas aún lograban causarle.

-"Está bien –susurró con gentileza-, pronto pasará, el agua ya se está calmando."

-"Uhm…" –tarareó, no muy convencida.

En unos minutos arribaron al parque que quedaba frente a su casa, por lo que suspiró aliviada. El chirrido de los zapatos al hacer contacto contra el agua y el volar de las palomas captaron su atención.

Los ojitos bicolores examinaron todo el lugar con curiosidad.

Después, bajó el rostro mientras fruncía el ceño, con una expresión seria y hasta graciosa. La invocadora a su lado tan sólo rió un poco.

Hasta el momento en que un jalón en su mano le impidió continuar caminando.

-"¿Vivio? –cuestionó, volteando a verla-. Ya estamos cerca…"

-"Uhm, ya lo sé… ¿podríamos esperar un momento?"

-"¿Por qué?" –ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, confundida.

-"Me gustaría –contuvo el aire- esperar… un poco… ¿sí?"

-"De acuerdo –accedió, notando que se podía ver la salida del parque desde donde estaban-, pero que no sea mucho, no queremos tener problemas, ¿verdad?" –sonrió.

La rubia negó rápidamente.

Luego, condujo suavemente a la mayor debajo de la copa de un enorme árbol, donde dos columpios húmedos reposaban atados de sus ramas. Vivio se soltó de su mano y se apoyó de espaldas contra el ancho y rugoso tronco.

Lutecia se quedó al frente suyo, bajando y cerrando el paraguas ante el improvisado refugio que la otra había encontrado.

-"Hey, Lu…"

_Close your eyes – Cierra los ojos_

_But don't dream too deep – Pero no sueñes demasiado…_

La aludida guardó silencio, observando a la niña de los ojos bicolores alzar su mirada hasta el cielo nublado, a través de los huecos que dejaban las hojas del árbol.

Se preguntó, qué podía estar pasando por su mente.

-"Hemos estado juntas desde hace, mm, ¿4 años? –titubeó, viendo a la otra asentir-. ¿No ha sido maravilloso? –sonrió y cerró los ojos-. Crecer juntas y poder compartirlo todo por el simple deseo de querer hacerlo; ¿puedes imaginar cómo serían nuestras vidas si tú y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido?"

La invocadora tembló ligeramente, no distinguiendo si la razón de ello había sido el frío o las últimas palabras de Vivio. Acarició su mano izquierda con la derecha, en nerviosismo, pero muy en el fondo estaba más que de acuerdo en que habían sido cuatro magníficos años de su vida.

Los cuales, jamás cambiaría.

-"No –una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios-, no podría imaginármelo, Vi, sería muy doloroso…"

-"Pienso lo mismo –abrió los párpados, todavía contemplando el cielo gris-. ¿Lu?"

-"Dime."

-"¿Ven?" –preguntó con dulzura, estirando una mano hacia ella y por fin, decidiéndose a verla directo a los ojos.

Lutecia asintió. Caminó despacio hacia ella y se colocó a un lado suyo, dando la vuelta para poder sostenerse también en el tronco del árbol; dejó el paraguas apoyado en este mismo y retiró su mochila del hombro, sujetándola con su mano izquierda y aceptando con su derecha la que Vivio le ofrecía.

-"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?"

-"¿Cuando nos tropezamos en la escuela o cuando ataqué y te secuestré en media División 6?" –rió con timidez.

-"Nyahaha, me refería a la primera, tonta."

-"Oh, sí, sí lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo, Vi?" –sonrió.

-"Sólo preguntaba. No puedo creer –bajó el tono de su voz, mirando el pasto mojado a sus pies- que todavía sigas cumpliendo lo que me prometiste ese día…"

_And please pass me some memories – Y por favor, regálame unos cuantos recuerdos_

_And when I fall you're underneath – Y cuando yo caiga, sé que tú estarás allá abajo esperando por mí…_

-"¿Somos amigas, no? –sus palabras salieron teñidas de un tenue dolor-. Voy a cumplirte esa promesa, Vi, hasta el último de mis días."

-"Gracias."

Lutecia abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando el sonido de una mochila caer contra el pasto húmedo y dos brazos rodeando su cintura la sorprendieron.

-"Disculpa –rió nerviosa-, debo estar empapando tu uniforme."

La más alta negó, aunque la otra no la estuviese viendo, y después de unos segundos de no saber qué hacer, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña rubia.

-"Está bien, de todos modos no habrá mucha diferencia."

Frotó su espalda para tranquilizarla e intentar que parase de tiritar. La invocadora se sintió mal de ponderar la idea de que hace unos instantes, las palabras de Vivio habían parecido casi imperceptibles sollozos.

Se quedaron unos momentos así. Lutecia aspiró el aroma a canela que se desprendía de los cabellos rubios mientras se dejaba llevar por la calidez que le brindaba su cuerpo.

Y nuevamente, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía, no pudo evitar esa punzada de culpabilidad y traición que resurgía en su corazón.

_La había lastimado._

De eso, estaba segura. Y era en situaciones así, que detestaba tener la razón.

-"¿Estarás siempre conmigo, Lu? ¿Pase lo que pase?"

-"Uhm –asintió-, siempre Vi, no tienes por qué dudarlo."

-"¿Aún si a veces no quieres ni verme?"

En este punto, hubo una larga pausa. Lutecia levantó la vista a la copa del árbol, percibiendo algunas gotitas frías de lluvia traspasar y tocar su piel. Sonrió con tristeza y bajó su mirada, no soportaba que Vivio sufriera.

Y peor aún, si ella era la causante.

-"¿Sabes, Vi?" –pronunció con voz tersa y melancólica.

_A thousand broken hearts – En medio de mil corazones rotos_

_Carried by a thousand broken wings –__ Elevados por mil alas rotas..._

-"Lamento mucho si te hice daño alguna vez, porque sé que sí lo hice –mordió sus labios-. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que eres la personita más importante en el mundo para mí, ¿entiendes?"

La menor asintió, todavía sin verla a los ojos.

-"Sé que en ocasiones me he alejado de ti, y no es que tú hayas hecho algo malo, es sólo que necesito pensar algunas cosas."

-"Entonces –tragó saliva-, ¿continuarás así?"

-"No, Vivio, no quiero hacerte daño –apretó más el abrazo-. Créeme cuando te digo que es lo último que deseo…"

-"¿Lu?"

Las pupilas roja y verde finalmente tropezaron directo con las suyas, con un tinte de temor y angustia.

-"¿Qué está mal?"

Lutecia sonrió con pena y palmeó su cabeza con cariño. Aguantó terriblemente las ganas de decirle todo y contarle lo espantoso que era tener que contener esos sentimientos garrafales en su diminuto corazón de invocadora.

Pero, otra vez, ella era la mayor. Por lo tanto, sería la más fuerte por ambas, y soportaría todo el peso que eso conllevase si con ello lograba que Vivio fuera feliz.

-"Vivio, yo te quiero mucho –afirmó con un profundo afecto-. Y ahora mismo, no puedo responder a tu pregunta –desvió la mirada a un lado-. Espero que me entiendas…"

Una expresión de tristeza cruzó la cara de la rubia, quien casi al instante la cambió por una más alegre mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dedicaba a escuchar los arrullantes latidos de su mejor amiga.

-"Confío en ti, Lu –aseguró con una leve sonrisa-. Siempre he confiado en ti."

-"¿Vi?"

-"¿Uhm?"

-"Prometo que algún día te lo diré."

-"Sé que lo harás –rió un poco-. Nunca has roto una promesa, y menos si es por mí" –sonrió ampliamente.

Lutecia rió también, separando a la pequeña Vivio de su lado y recogiendo su paraguas para empezar a abrirlo. Lo mejor sería que se apresurasen a llegar a casa antes de que se hiciera un escándalo.

-"Vi –frunció el ceño-, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes dejar las cosas tiradas en cualquier lugar?"

-"Uhm… ¿muchas, nyahaha?"

-"¡Recoge tu mochila del suelo antes de que se mojen tus apuntes!"

-"¡Mou, ya lo sé, no tienes que gritarme! ¡Mmph!"

-"Un día de estos –amenazó-, voy a cortarte esa lengua, Vivio Takamachi…"

-"Dios, ¡eres igual a Fate-mama!"

Lutecia rió divertida antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de la rubia, atrayéndola hacia sí mientras no paraban de reírse. Y aunque todavía se sentía apenada por los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior, ahora tenía la esperanza de que un día podría liberarlos.

En toda su vida, sólo había hecho dos promesas.

Y cuando el día llegase –dibujó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios-, esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón poder hacer muchas más…

_A thousand broken wings – Mil alas rotas__._

-"¿No son tiernas?"

-"¿Las estás espiando de nuevo?" –preguntó divertida, depositando la tacita de café con crema sobre la mesa.

-"Nyahaha, no puedo evitarlo, sabes que estaba muy preocupada con esta tormenta afuera."

-"Vivio va a estar bien, Nanoha –se sentó en el sillón y acercó su taza de café negro a sus labios-. Lutecia está con ella."

-"Ya lo sé –respondió alejándose de la ventana para irse a sentar a su lado, tomando su propia tacita servida y echándole algunas cucharadas de azúcar-. Sólo quería asegurarme."

-"Te preocupas demasiado" –rió.

-"No comprendo como ustedes los Harlaown se lo toman todo con tanta calma" –bufó, volteando el rostro y soplando el humo de su bebida.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown dejó su café de vuelta en la mesa para pasar un brazo alrededor de su esposa y jalarla hacia ella, descansando su cabeza sobre los mechones castaños.

-"¿No te recuerdan a alguien?"

-"Nyahaha, ¿tal vez? Hasta la fecha no has parado de regañarme por cosas insignificantes."

-"¿Perdón?" –alzó el ceño, divertida.

-"¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama! ¡Estoy en casa!"

-"¡Vivio!"

El grito de su hija así como el abrir de una puerta mientras la suave melodía de la lluvia continuaba, hizo que de súbito Nanoha abandonara su posición en el sofá para ir a recibirla.

Derramando en el proceso su café sobre…

-"¡NANOHA TAKAMACHI, VUELVE ACÁ!"

-"¡Mou, ya lo sé, no tienes que gritarme, Fate-chan! ¡No enfrente de Lutecia!"

_**El fin.**_

De acuerdo, simplemente tenía ganas de escribir otro Vivio/Lutecia, en este caso, la historia está situada cuatro años después de "El primer día de clases"; aunque debido a que pueden ser consideradas como dos relatos independientes, no es necesario tener que haber leído una para entender la otra :)

Un punto que quería retomar aquí, era la diferencia entre edades (yo tomé 3 años), lo cual pesaba en Lutecia debido a que ser la más grande significaba, al menos para ella, tener que cuidar y velar de la pequeña Vivio. Sacrificando algunas cosas en el transcurso.

Asimismo, me pareció entretenido expresar de qué manera tomarían tanto Nanoha como Fate la creciente relación entre su hija y Lutecia, dado que en cierta forma se asemejan mucho a ellas. Detalle que espero también les haya divertido =)

Mi segundo fic de esta pareja, la cual quería mostrar un poco más en la sección en español.

Por último, agradezco mucho su intención de haberse pasado a leer y les deseo que pasen un grato día. ¡Saludos!

Kida Luna.


End file.
